


The way you look tonight

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary what what!, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Gifts! Prezzies!, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi's one year anniversary is coming up...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyDaredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/gifts).



> Written for a kudos exchange on the Kakashi Lounge discord for @shydaredevil, who made dolls based off Naruto characters. So I wrote them a short story based off some pictures they posted of these two.
> 
> Check their pics out [here](https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/post/615391844900175872/caught-in-the-rain-the-newlywed-hatake-couple) and [here](https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/post/614497659625029632/kakashiiruka-kakashiiruka-is-my-number-one)

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi leaned against a tree and closed his eye. He had just returned from a lengthy mission and had snuck out of the hospital this morning. After all, he wouldn't let a little thing like chakra depletion and a kunai to his calf keep him there for more than one night. Or ten hours. Something like that.

He let the sun warm him and soothe his tired mind. It had been a rough mission at the end, and he had not yet seen Iruka, something he was slightly grateful as it gave him longer to unwind. The younger man was already at the academy when Kakashi left the hospital, and there was still a few hours until they could get together.

Kakashi basked in the sun a little longer before moving to a slightly shadier spot under another tree and pulling out his trusty Icha Icha to read.

He half-read and half-thought about his relationship with Iruka, and how well it was going.

Their one year anniversary was coming up next month, and he needed, wanted, to make it special.

Putting his book down, he pulled out a notebook and began to jot down ideas.

____

Time escaped Kakashi as he continued to read and make notes. After all, Icha Icha had some really good ideas he wanted to incorporate!

He was in a secluded spot in a park and was rarely ever bothered there other than ANBU summoning him for a mission, so he had maybe let his guard down a bit.

Unbeknownst to him, Iruka learned at lunchtime that Kakashi had left the hospital and had sent a clone while he taught the last class of the day to see if Kakashi was at either of their homes, and as he packed up the clone informed him Kakashi was not around.

Nodding to himself, Iruka left the academy and set off at a leisurely pace.

He checked a few of Kakashi's usual places, including the memorial stone area and up in a few trees, before finding him at his current spot.

Iruka stood on the other side of the tree, peeking over at Kakashi's relaxed figure. He smiled softly as he studied his boyfriend, reflecting on their relationship for a bit.

Finally, he justued a short distance away, and flared his chakra and called out, alerting the other man to his presence. Iruka had not forgotten Kakashi was still fresh off a mission, and didn't want to startle him.

Kakashi looked up and gave him an eye smile, standing to greet him.

"I hear you were a terrible patient again," Iruka laughed and he let himself be pulled in for a hug.

"Maa, I was a great patient. While I was there."

Iruka laughed again and ran a hand through Kakashi's hair. "You must not be too hurt, as no one visited me this time with medication to give to you. Or any stern warnings."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just a little stab wound, nothing bad."

He threaded their hands together and they began to walk to dinner, catching up from their time apart.

As they left dinner, Iruka cleared his throat.

"Uh...I put in a request for time off in a few weeks, just for a few days."

Kakashi looked at him. "You did?"

"And," Iruka said, rubbing the scar on his nose nervously, "for you as well. I hope you don't mind."

Kakashi smiled at him, a smile Iruka could read through his mask. "I don't. And what did you request time off for?"

Iruka blushed, looking away. "It's our anniversary," he said softly. "I wanted to surprise you by taking you away for a few days. Is that okay?"

Kakashi laughed and squeezed his hand. "It is, but have I ruined the surprise?"

"No," Iruka assured him, smiling. "The where and what is the surprise. Just pack casual clothes for a few days, leave the rest to me."

_________________

Kakashi had attempted to get information from Iruka, but his boyfriend was tight-lipped about the whole thing.

Needless to say, Kakashi was intrigued and excited. 

He was also focused, as he had his own surprises to plan and obtain for Iruka for their anniversary.

A few days before their trip, Kakashi ran some errands for it, including picking up the main gift.

"What do you think?" the older woman who made it asked him, holding one item up for him to inspect.

Kakashi nodded. "It's perfect, Mina-sama, just perfect. I knew I could count on you!"

The older woman smiled fondly at him. "It's my pleasure, Kakashi-kun. I think it's a wonderful gift."

Kakashi hid the items in a scroll, placing it in his vest before he left, walking around the village with a smile hidden under his mask.

_______

Iruka, it turned out, had reserved a room at a pleasant looking onsen tucked away from the world. Clearly, you had to know it was there to actually visit.

The front desk staff had greeted Iruka warmly, and Kakashi noted Iruka pass them a small bag, delighting them. He lingered as Iruka began to head to their room.

"Has he come here often?" Kakashi asked the couple at the desk, seemingly the owners.

They exchanged a look and smiled.

"He does, at least twice a year," the husband said.

"But this is the first time he has brought anyone," the wife added. "You must be special."

"I hope so," Kakashi said. "He sure is." He thanked them and followed Iruka to their room, whistling at how nice it was.

"Ah, I've been here a few times, so they give me a nice room and a bit of a discount," Iruka said, slightly bashfully. "I also bring them some goods only available in Konoha, so I think it sweetens the deal a bit."

Kakashi embraced him from behind and nodded into his shoulder. "Sounds nice. I appreciate you sharing this with me."

"Happy anniversary," Iruka said, kissing his cheek.

"You'll have to wait til later for your gift," Kakashi cautioned. "No peeking!" he said, as he followed Iruka's gaze to his bag.

They spent the day relaxing outside, visiting the baths, and going on a casual hike before and after dinner.

As they returned to their room to relax more before going to sleep, Kakashi pulled out a scroll and pulled out a medium sized wrapped clothing box from it.

He passed it to Iruka, who smiled.

"Happy anniversary," Kakashi said. "Open it."

Iruka did, and pulled out two yukatas. One was a semi-dark blue with lighter blue trim, and a grey belt. The other was a muted lime green with white trim, and a dark blue belt.

"Turn them over," Kakashi said, and Iruka did.

There, on the backs of both, was the Hatake clan symbol in black.

Iruka looked at it, speechless, his gaze moving from the robes to Kakashi and back again.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, slightly flustered.

"I...." he began. "It's not a full proposal, but it kind of is. This past year has been incredible, even with our ups and downs, and I wanted to show how committed I am to you, to us. It's a promise that I want us to work towards a committed future, married or not. That you're my family, Iruka."

Iruka gave him a soft smile, and put the robes down, pulling Kakashi into his arms.

"I love it," he said. "I love you. These are just...so special. You're my family, too."

Iruka leaned up for a soft kiss, then picked up the robes.

"I'm guessing the green is for me, as you look too good in blue," he said to Kakashi, who casually shrugged, but didn't argue.

Iruka put on the green yukata and twirled around. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks better than I thought it would," Kakashi said, putting his on.

They stood in the mirror, looking at their reflections. Kakashi had removed his mask, and now took off his forehead protector, as he wanted to record this with his Sharingan.

"Perfect," he said. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
